Boruto: La prueba de los cascabeles
by HoozukiSuigetsu
Summary: Sarada y Boruto se acaban de graduar de la academia, su nuevo profesor es Sasuke Uchiha y su puesto como genin peligra ¡Si no le quitan los cascabeles a tiempo seran devueltos a la academia!


**Parte 1:** El equipo 8 se reune.

El viento soplaba fuerte.

Estaba atardeciendo y una chica de cabello negro con gafas rojas estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un tronco enterrado en el suelo, al parecer lo habían cortado desde la base para usarlo como sillas y a su lado había otros dos troncos más.

No sabía porque, pero este era uno de los lugares favoritos de su padre y ahora que se había graduado de la academia ninja sentía que podía comprenderlo más, saber porque hace lo que hace y conectarse más con él. Ella era la primera Uchiha nacida desde la masacre del clan hace ya varios años y pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar su padre era algo tan doloroso que terminaba con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ya estuviste solo el suficiente tiempo" Eso era lo que pensaba.

— Ya es la hora acordada ¿Cuanto mas se tardara?

Casi al unisonó al decir eso pudo ver venir de un bosque que estaba a unos 30 metros una sombra y que tras dar varios pasos esa silueta se fue aclarando hasta desvelar su verdadera identidad. Sasuke Uchiha. Cabello más negro de lo usual cubriendo uno de sus ojos, un atuendo negro que parece cubrir casi todo su cuerpo hasta la espalda con forma de capa y una espada en la cintura.

Este era el ahora adulto Sasuke Uchiha.

— De nuevo lo mismo... ¿Cómo es que siempre llegas exactamente a la hora indicada? Si fueras maestro en la academia nadie podría hacer sus tareas a último minuto.

A solo poco más de un metro, Sasuke se detuvo.

— ¿Por que soy tan puntual? Hmm, digamos que tuve malas experiencias en el pasado.

El tronco en el que estaba Sarada era un poco alto, por lo que al estar sentada sus pies colgaban en el aire y esos mismos pies se comenzaron a mover de un lado a otro de manera inquietante, parece que estaba esperando algo y Sasuke sabía que era. Verán, Sasuke no es el tipo de hombre expresivo e hiperactivo por lo que era raro que alguien tan cerrado como el reconociera el trabajo.

El objetivo de la vida de Sarada no era ser reconocida por su padre, esto era solamente otra niña que esperaba unas palmadas en su espalda y un "felicitaciones" como cualquier otra persona.

...

Pero no cualquier niña era hija de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Bien, ya llego Boruto

— ¿Boruto?

Giro a la izquierda y efectivamente era él, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza sumado a una actitud de punk en busca de la atención. Siempre usaba un uniforme bastante atlético casi como si fuera profesor de gimnasia, pero lo que más destacaba el día de hoy era la banda ninja que tenía en su frente.

— Tch

A Sarada no le agradaba Boruto y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, además ¿Que se supone que hace aquí? Este era su momento especial "¡Solamente piérdete!" Pensó. Esta no era la primera vez que se topaba con él en los momentos que menos quería, ahora que eran compañeros de equipo probablemente tendrían que compartir mucho mas juntos.

Una vez llegó lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el tronco-silla que estaba a su lado de manera desmotivada.

— Aquí estoy Sasuke.

— ¿Sin honorifico? No te confundas niño, tú y yo no somos amigos ni familiares. La razón por la que tú eres el que está sentado y yo el que está de pie es porque no existe manera de que incluso alguien como tú no pueda volverse más fuerte tras entrenar conmigo.

¿Había sido demasiado presumido? No lo era, el era fuerte y lo sabía. No había nada que le molestara mas a Sasuke que un mocoso pretencioso que no pudiera ver sus propios límites, Boruto era un chico rebelde casi incontrolable por lo que decidieron mandarlo con la única persona en toda la aldea que no le importaría incluso usar la fuerza bruta si es necesaria.

— S-si... Sasuke-sensei (¡Da miedo! Es muy diferente a mi papá, ¿Realmente son amigos?)

La otra integrante era Sarada, ella había sigo asignada a Sasuke porque al ser los únicos Uchihas necesitaba la tutela constante de la otra única persona en la aldea que podría asesorarla y ayudarla a comprender su poder.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Boruto?

— Sasuke-sensei me llamo.

— ¿Papá?

Antes de que comenzaran a ladear la cabeza y a frotar su barbilla meditando porque lo había llamado, Sasuke intervino y despejo las dudas.

— Así es, yo lo llame. Puede que se hayan graduado de la academia pero yo soy el que decide si están aptos o no para ser Gennin.

Sus brazos y cintura estaban cubiertos por su ropa negra, pero alzo una de sus manos dejando ver su cintura.

Dos cascabeles.

— Olvídense de todo lo que han estudiado y practicado hasta ahora, estos cascabeles decidiran si tienen el derecho a conservar esas bandas ninjas.

La aparente depresión que estaba más cerca a ser alguien simplemente aburrido cambio, su característica sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de un salto se coloco de pie frente a Sasuke. "¡Esto es de lo que estoy hablando!" aparentemente lo que había clasificado como un día perdido se iba a tornar una experiencia divertida.

Ajustando sus lentes, Sarada suspiro.

— Definitivamente, este es papá.

Pero entonces recordó algo.

— ¿Esto no es algo que deberíamos hacer en equipo? Tenemos que llamar a Jet.

— Esta bien, no es necesario después de todo el siempre ha estado aquí. En cualquier momento llegara.

Sus amigos lo llamaban Lee aunque el prefería que lo llamaran Jet. La mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba con su maestro y padre por lo que al compartir el mismo apellido siempre causaba graves mal entendidos, tenía 13 años de edad lo que lo volvía el mayor del equipo y solo casualmente también el más alto. Antes de que Sarada se despertara esta mañana...No, antes de que Boruto se durmiera ayer en la noche Jet Lee ya estaba aquí.

Sarada miro a los alrededores y entonces pudo ver una extraña figura que estaba rodeando el bosque.

— ¿E-es en serio?

Cuando finalmente comprendió lo que sucedía Sarada se quedo sin aliento e incluso Boruto que no solía sorprenderse con facilidad no le quedo otra opción mas que fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo? Ese bastardo de Lee.

Esta era la mejor forma que conocía Jet Lee para hacer tiempo mientras los demás llegaban. Dándole una vuelta al bosque caminando de manos, Jet Lee se asomaba por el horizonte.

— ¡Lamento llegar tarde!

**Parte 2:** ¡La prueba inicia!

Sasuke había ascendido directamente desde Genin a Jounin, eso significaba que era muy fuerte o que simplemente ser amigo del hokage trae más beneficios de lo que se podría esperar. El equipo 8 reconocía la fuerza de Sasuke pero nunca habían visto que tipo de ninja era o que tan fuerte podía ser tan solo observándolo en la aldea. Por lo que ellos pensaron "Si se trata de solo unos cascabeles, al menos yo debería de poder"

Actualmente Sasuke se encuentra en el medio de un bosque aparentemente vacio, aunque podía sentir perfectamente 3 pares de ojos mirándolo desde diferentes direcciones.

Estaba esperando por un movimiento.

— ...

Las silenciosas hojas de los arboles que se movían con el ritmo del viento daban una sensación de falsa quietud, lo más probable es que pudiesen engañar a las personas normales o incluso algunos genin, sin duda tenían potencial y como mentor debía aprovechar ese potencial.

Rompiendo el silencio como si todo el esfuerzo por permanecer oculto hubiese sido lanzado a la basura, se abrió un agujero en la espesa capa de hojas que había sobre Sasuke y cayendo mientras daba varias vueltas en el aire Jet Lee se abalanzo como una bomba en dirección a su rostro.

— (Con que Lee primero, pero es demasiado obvio ¿Cual es la trampa?)

Con tan solo un movimiento de pasos Sasuke se movió a uno 4 metros de la trayectoria de donde Lee estaba por caer, el no podía simplemente creer que lanzarían un movimiento tan descarado sin haber planeado algo. Confiando en su avanzada experiencia lo primero que hizo tras haberlo esquivado fue mirar todos los posibles puntos ciegos y proteger su guardia.

Sasuke estaba en lo cierto. Eso no había sido todo y venia un ataque sorpresa pero no salió nadie del bosque ni arrojaron ningún tipo de armas, por el contrario había sido Lee el ataque sorpresa.

— ¡Konoha Senpu!

Antes de aterrizar en el suelo tras haber dado varias vueltas en el aire, Lee estiro su pierna y lanzo una patada contra el suelo en dirección a Sasuke. La tierra se rescabrajo y con una explosión de tierra todo el suelo exploto en varias decenas de piedras en un radio de 7 metros. La tierra debajo de Sasuke estallo y su cuerpo se elevo poco más de un metro en el aire.

— (Así que Lee era el ataque principal y el ataque sorpresa, realmente no vi venir eso ¿Esto es obra de Sarada?)

Aunque Sasuke se dio cuenta del ataque y pudo haberlo esquivado la explosión de esa patada varias veces el simplemente decidió no hacerlo, si se limitara solamente a esquivar técnicas o movimientos entonces sería imposible para ellos quitarle los cascabeles, el mas bien prefería caer en la trampa que ellos habían tendido para él y poder analizar su trabajo en equipo.

— ¡Sarada, ahora!

Detrás del torso de un gigantesco árbol Sarada asoma su cabeza en el mismo instante que escucha la señal, no, probablemente ya lo había hecho en el momento en que escucho su patada chocando contra el suelo. A tan solo un metro de distancia en el aire no tenían mucho tiempo, dejo al descubierto por completo su cuerpo y ubicación a cambio de una oportunidad.

Introdujo las manos en la parte posterior de su bolsillo y como si fuera una película del oeste "desenfundo" sus shuriken desde su cintura y disparo una ráfaga de varias decenas de proyectiles directos a Sasuke... O eso había pensado él. La reacción normal sería evadir las shuriken pero antes de que Sasuke lo intentara se dio cuenta de algo. No tenía que hacerlo. Las shuriken simplemente pasaron rodeando su cuerpo a aparentemente ningún lugar.

Sasuke sonrió.

— (Ya veo, con que esto de esto se trata. Esta habilidad en el shurikenjutsu e inteligencia innata, después de todo eres su sobrina)

La razón por la que había sonreído era que había podido deslumbrar pequeñas líneas de acero que pasaban a su alrededor, ella sabía que el podía escapar en cuanto cayera ese único metro al suelo por lo su plan había sido inmovilizarlo para que nunca tocara el suelo, esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Sasuke.

— Sin embargo... ¡No te dejare!

El sensei que simplemente se limitaba a ver se acabo.

En un instante Sasuke llevo una de sus manos a su cintura, toco el mango de su espada y aplicando un poco de fuerza fue suficiente para arrojar su espada envuelta en su vaina contra la tierra, una vez clava en el suelo una nueva superficie había nacido. Los ahora 50 centímetros que faltaban para que tocara el suelo y los escasos dos o tres segundos que tenían el equipo 8 se esfumaron.

Colocando un pie en el mango de su espada Sasuke dio un salto enorme en dirección a una de las ramas que estaba al menos a 10 metros sobre el suelo.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿No pueden atraparme? ¡Faltan tan solo 120 minutos para que acabe la pru- (¿Esto es...?)

Dirigiendo la mirada abajo ninguno de ellos estaba desanimado o cansado, por el contrario se veían como si esta fuese el momento por el que estuvieron esperando todo este tiempo ¿Había una segunda etapa en este combo? De la nada Lee comenzó a correr en dirección al árbol donde estaba, pero eso era estúpido ya que Sasuke simplemente podía saltar a otro lugar y si se volvía un combate de velocidad no iba a perder.

La razón era simple, Lee corrió hacia él porque no iba a poder moverse.

Las shuriken que habían sido esquivadas no fueron en vano, sin ningún miedo a ser herido o sin ningún miedo del todo de la nada Boruto se puso en el camino de esos proyectiles ¿Acaso su objetivo era recibirlos? ¿Había estado alli por accidente? ¿Cometió algún error en el plan?  
Nada de eso, por el contrario Boruto era la clave del plan.

— ¡Fuuton: ...

Chocando sus manos en forma de palma, grito:

— Reppusho!

Como si las shuriken hubiesen chocado en una pared invisible de viento a tan solo centímetros de su cara, una corriente de viento las desvió aumentando la velocidad, potencia y giro en al menos cuatro veces más. Todas esas armas que había lanzado Sarada rebotaron antes de llegar a Boruto y fueron disparadas hacia donde estaba Sasuke creando una especie de telaraña de metal gracias a los hilos que había lanzado Sarada.

Sin poder contener la emoción Sarada dio un pequeño dando un golpe al aire

— ¡Shannaro!

Para el momento en que Sasuke coloco un pie en el la rama del árbol, aquella telaraña de metal a la velocidad del viento estaba a tan solo a un par de segundos de envolverlo contra el árbol y aprisionarlo, ¿Ellos habían sido así de buenos en el pasado? Al parecer algunos equipos se complementan más que otros, en cualquiera que sea el caso él estaba orgulloso.

— (Supongo que es momento de subir el nivel)

Gracias a un sello que tenía impreso en su ante brazo Sasuke invoco una shuriken gigante y aplicando solo un poco de fuerza la arrojo contra el jutsu combinado que habían creado, al impactar la telaraña fue consumido en su totalidad y termino enrollada gracias al poder de su giro antes de poder llegar a él, pero no solo eso sino que también fue arrastrada junto con su shuriken gigante hasta clavarse en un árbol.

— (¿Así fue como te sentías en aquel momento, Kakashi-sensei?

Para cuando Lee quien había confiado en sus compañeros llego a la Rama del árbol para su sorpresa no había ninguna persona atada, ahora no podía simplemente ir y tomar sus cascabeles como si nada.

— (Uno)

Antes de poder dar un paso más, Sasuke estampo su pierna en el estomago de Jet Lee arrojándolo contra las ramas de algún otro árbol de las cercanías.

— (Dos...)

El plan había fallado. ¡Sarada tenía que hacer algo! No podía pensar con claridad y elaborar un plan tan rápido, no sabía que iba a hacer exactamente pero comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos por algún motivo, lanzar un jutsu ahora no sería de utilidad pero ¿Que mas podía hacer?

Usando el sunshin no jutsu Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció detrás de Boruto colocando la hoja de su espada que tomo en el camino en su cuello.

— Sarada, si no te detienes en este mismo instante Boruto muere.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Que estas esperando? ¡Detente!

Esto solo era la simulación de una misión, era obvio que Sasuke no iba a matarlo pero aun así ¿Alguna vez han escuchado hablar a Sasuke? Sus palabras son a veces tan frías y quietas que no puedes saber simplemente en que está pensando. Boruto lo sabía a la perfección pero aun así fue consumido por la desesperación y con un gran suspiro Sarada separo sus manos.

— Perdimos...

— (...Tres) ¿De que estas hablando Sarada? Aun queda mas de una hora.

...

— ¡¿Queee?!


End file.
